


unnecessary protection iv

by stardustskywalker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Comfort, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, MCYT drama but in real life, Platonic Relationships, Protection, Triple Drabble, the timeline is not correct here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustskywalker/pseuds/stardustskywalker
Summary: when dream managed to have his home address leaked after posting one picture of his kitchen, he enters his living room to an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	unnecessary protection iv

"damnit," dream stated as he read the headline of the latest twitter trend surrounding himself. it just had to be his address of all things. off one picture of his damned kitchen. frustrated with the situation, he scribbled as an add-on to his to-do list of projects he needed to work on: _neverending tnt cannons to destroy l'manberg, getting the cursed speedrun odds paper submitted to the speedrun.com mods, finishing the editing for the next manhunt video,_ and now _buy a new house_. january was bound to be a long month. at least patches was there to keep him company.  
\--  
the next day, dream woke up to check his twitter notifications to find, of all things, sapnap posed with patches. confused and a bit disoriented, dream ran out of his bedroom, running into his living room to find sapnap positioned with patches on his lap, petting the cat as sapnap watched the front door. "why are you here?" dream acknowledged sapnap, wondering how long he had been in his house.  
"your house doesn't have protection four," sapnap said, still petting the cat. "therefore, i'm protection four in real life."  
unphased by the ridiculousness of the situation, dream gave up on questioning it. "this is the most unnecessary thing ever, but thank you for at least caring that i'll need a new house."  
"well, unnecessary protection four on your house will appreciate it," sapnap says with a smile.  
"i sure hope so," dream admitted with the smallest of smiles.


End file.
